The present invention relates to configuring and managing network Internet of Things (IoT) devices security policies. More specifically, the present invention relates to configuring, authenticating, and managing of network internet of things devices security at single administration points using a purpose-built security appliance in form of a software module as virtual machine, a software container or a hardware appliance or security software services provided as software as a service from public or private cloud-based data centers. Further the present invention relates to management of multi-platform, multi-types of Internet of Things devices security using services such as crypto protocols, security policies, Authentication Servers, etc.
With the explosive growth of the Internet of Things devices being connected to internet and networks including enterprise and home networks, huge streams of data as it is collected, parsed and analyzed to enable and bring much needed efficiencies and cost savings to these infrastructures. At the same time, the infrastructures of organizations, organizational networks, servers with confidential information are becoming even more vulnerable to further exposure to outside threats for being hacked, malicious software codes to be injected into these networks and servers via these internet of things devices and create new openings to access many valuable sources of information. Additionally, users are now exposed to many new perils. Such perils include downloading of destructive computer viruses to sophisticated third-party, network attacks. In response to dangers lurking from “outside” computer networks, new ways of addressing these problems have emerged and using various techniques from the field of machine learning and artificial intelligence are being applied in combination with security technologies to address these emerging attacks.
These and other limitations of conventional networks are described throughout the specification and more particularly below.